The present embodiments relate to a device and method for detuning a local magnetic resonance tomography (MRT) coil not connected to the MRT.
A magnetic resonance device (e.g., an MRT device or a magnetic resonance imaging (MRI) device) for examination of objects or patients by magnetic resonance tomography is known, for example, from DE10314215B4, US2011/0291655A1 or DE10051155 C2.